


The Road Trip

by JokerRiddler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Ugh, kind of, like honestly writing this made me feel so awkward for her, school road trip, sooooo much freaking dialogue guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is. Just humor me, I guess. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Just humor me, I guess. :)

Katerina Linberg pulled her backpack tighter over her shoulder. The school was taking a road trip, so naturally they would be taking the disgusting and smelly buses provided by the school. Sighing to herself as she stood in line and waited to board the bus, Katerina shuffled back and forth from one foot to the next. She hated being in a car for more than the required time. And road trips, although she loved them, freaked her out. She didn't like to deal with the enclosed space for too long. 

Snapping out of her reverie, Katerina hoisted her shoulder strap higher on her shoulder and made her way up the stairs and onto the musty bus. Looking at the driver for a moment, Katerina could feel a look of desperation come onto her face. She knew that with the hospitalization and suspension of Henry Griffin, people would be talking about her. And talking they did. No one really wanted anything to do with the girl. They were all either scared of her or didn't want to be associated with her. Either way, she had unknowingly became the pariah of Beacon Hills. 

Looking down the aisle with no hope in her emerald eyes, Katerina noticed the shifty glances thrown her way by people with relatively open seats. Biting her bottom lip and looking down momentarily, she began dejectedly walking down the aisle not wanting to be a burden to the people coming in behind her. 

“It's Katerina, right?” A familiar voice questioned, from the seat to her right.

Sitting in the seat closest to the window, Isaac Lahey perched, his backpack in his arms. He wasn't so comfortable in the cramped bus. The unbearable claustrophobia coming in and making him feel as if he were in that little room all over again. He was wearing his normal cardigan, which Katerina thought was utterly adorable, even though it totally made him look like a dork.

“Yeah. And you're Isaac. I'd be shocked if you didn't for real know my name.” Sarcasm being her defense mechanism, Katerina nearly shocked herself by being so catty. 

“Feisty. I like. Sit, this seat is open.” Was his curt reply. Giving the girl a once over as she gingerly sat beside him. 

Looking at the people surrounding her, Katerina tried very hard not to have a panic attack. “Are you sure you want me sitting with you?” She whispered to Isaac, as she pulled herself tighter into the seat and herself. 

“I'm sure.” Isaac whispered, leaning down to Katerina, his mouth coming close to her ear. 

Shivering at the close contact, Katerina moved back from the boy and leaned into the seat. Pushing her backpack down between her knees, she attempted to get ready for the long ride as Coach Finstock yelled some words of inspiration from the front of the bus. 

Noticing that the girl didn't exactly like contact, Isaac tried to give her as much space as he could without making himself feel uncomfortable. Glancing at Isaac from the corner of her eye, Katerina smirked a bit. She had had a crush on this boy since her arrival to Beacon Hills. And here she was sitting next to him on a long road trip and she couldn't even muster up the courage to speak to him. Cursing and face palming herself mentally, she struggled for about five minutes before giving up.

She had noticed all the conversations going on around her, and it pained her that she couldn't have that normality. No one wanted to talk to her because of that incident with Henry Griffin. Not having friends was probably the hardest part about moving to this town, she thought. Even though she had been struggling with a dilemma much more difficult. 

“So, Katerina. Got any hobbies?” Isaac asked, his full attention on the short girl beside him, who was clearly lost in her thoughts.

“I like boxing.” Stupid. Stupid. Of course he knows you like boxing, dumbass. Everyone knows that you like to fight. Jeez, why can't you do anything right? Chastising herself, Katerina face palmed, her face heating up with embarrassment. 

“Oh yeah, I've already gathered that darling.” He said with mirth in his voice. 

Turning to the tall, curly haired boy, Katerina glanced around at the other occupants of the bus, and then leaned closer to the boy. Whispering seemed to be a thing she did around people that she felt uncomfortable with, he observed.

“I'm so sorry you have to sit with me. I know I'm not the ideal person to talk to or sit next to and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking up your time and making this more awkward than it should be.” She whispered all of this with a look of complete and utter sadness, making Isaac feel for her. She had obviously been through some shit if she apologized for things beyond her control.

“Don't be sorry. I actually think you're cute, have since you first beat the shit out of that kid. Can't say I feel sorry for him either. He was being a disgusting cretin and he deserved it.” Isaac whispered back, tugging on a lock of Katerina's blonde hair, sending chills down her spine.

Giggling to herself at the prospect of this road trip, Katerina quickly fixed her mask over her face. She would play the chill girl, the girl who didn't freak out over the little things that her crush said. That would be too open for her character. 

“That's awesome. You know, that you think he deserved what I did to him. Not that you think I'm cute. Which, I mean, is pretty awesome itself, but, you know...things...”she ended awkwardly. 

“Don't worry, love,” Isaac started, laughter bubbling from every word. “We have a long way to go and I can deal with a lot more awkwardness.” 

Rubbing her face, Katerina stated, “I know, you're friends with Stiles Stilinski. Nothing could get more awkward than that.” 

Getting comfortable for the long ride, Katerina got more acquainted with Isaac. By the end of the trip, she had secured a date with the boy. Obviously, she couldn't tell the boy no.


End file.
